Book 10-Chapter 11:It begins-edited
We finally arrived at the Camogi system. It had no planets as I found out, but there was a Gigamon station. I learned that the Camogi occupied the actual Neutron star that was the only natural body in the system. While the Camogi were Union members for quite a while as their Union member number 2011 indicated, they were certainly among the most unusual Sentient life forms known. Discovered long ago by Wurgus Solar Engineers on the surface of a Neutron Star now known as Camogi Home. We were towing not only the big chunk of the Earlies seeder ship, but also the apparently dead ship of the Unpronounceable, or more precisely the withered hulk that it was now. I knew we were taxing the Tigershark to her limits and had literally crawled to Quasi Space and didn't exactly break any speed records in translight either. While on course to the most distant Union system in the Spinward sector, I took the time to read up on the Camogi. The Wurgus recognized the Camogi as a life form but failed to make contact and left. After the Wurgus joined and Science Corps scholars gained access to Wurgus records, the Wurgus reports of a life form occupying an actual Neutron star caused quite a stirr and a Union Explorer with a Non-Corp as Captain was sent on a long journey to this remote region of the M-0 galaxy concerning Union space. The Explorer and the Non-Corp were able to establish contact. The Camogi excited about learning of other life forms immediately applied for membership. There was some initial opposition to them joining, leading to a Union Direct Vote which refused to deny their membership request by an 89% vote. Due to their truly different needs and their unique environment, they are unable to participate directly in any Union Activities. It took almost 80 years to create a special super shielded GalNet terminal that could be placed in the Neutron Star environment and be used by the Camogi. The Camogi, unable to leave and travel to other places were now able to travel via size reduced Avatars. Despite their fast lifespans, about 200 generations of Camogi live and perish every day, they can instantly transfer all knowledge to the next generation. Camogi have no real individuals but Generation group clusters that act as "individuals" and are constantly come into existence and die. Camogi have no names and the Generation Clusters identify themselves as Camogi Cluster and a mathematical expression that reflects their constant flow. I had to read it three times and it still was nearly impossible for me to comprehend, but Narth, Shea and Two-Three were quite excited to meet and talk to Camogi Clusters. Narth found it particularly stimulating to talk to Camogi- R-664+Vector P I about the concept of heat. I rolled my eyes looking over to him while he happily chatted with the Camogi. "You realize I will never be a very good Narth." "Probably not." He agreed. "But you do know that their intuitive understanding of subatomic matter and energy lead to the experimental Engines of our ship?". Shaka said. "Boy, I am glad we are finally here, Captain. Two minutes to Quasi Drop." "I feel you, my friend, we are not meant to be a long-range tug, but I didn't want to leave these things behind. Capturing that Ypeherix leader has helped Shea to figure them out. Besides, we just scratched the surface on that Earlies seeder thing." Shea turned. "It is no mystery anymore, what the Ypherix are all about. Ypeherix reproduces asexually by budding off parts of themselves in the form of DNA-rich spores, which they then launch. Such a spore will land on a new planet and develop into a near-perfect clone of the parent. The spores can also be inhaled by other Ypeherix as a mechanism to exchange genetic material. The Ypeherix indicates that this process is much more complex and allows them to select which genes, memories, and even personality fragments to transfer via the genetic material to their offspring. The Ypeherix colonize worlds through aggressive terraforming. They launch their Egg spheres into the crust of the planet's surface where its tendrils grow, molding the environment of the planet..." I had to stop her, as she would have shared the entire paper she no doubt wrote. "Fascinating, indeed. But we are here folks." Right after drop, we received orders to put our towed prizes in a parking orbit and wait for the arrival of 123rd fleet. Har-Hi had checked and informed me that the 123rd was stationed 1002 lightyears away at a system called Core Connect. The Camogi system was within their patrol range until the 130th was officially created and deployed. Elfi made her usual hand signal to get my attention and said. "I got the Commandant of the 123rd on GalCom hailing us." "Put him on then." "Good First Hour to you, Captain Olafson. This is Admiral Eriksson of the 123rd. I am on my way with the First BG and should reach Camogi System in about 35 hours." "Good First Hour indeed. it is good to be back in Union Space. Sir." "Letting you know, the Old Highlander is on his way as well, with a gaggle of Sci Corps ships, but it will take him a good 5 weeks to make it all the way down here. No HHW gates this far into Spinward." "Understood, Sir." "Captain Olafson, I am looking forward to seeing your famous Den. I am bringing Holsteiner and Aquavit. The Admiral with the neatly trimmed snow-white beard smiled."I am from New Sweden and know a thing or two about Neo Vikings and the Norse. We share common roots, Captain." After that call, we did as ordered and approached the station. Mao sighed. "Wonder what will happen to all of us. I fear there will be promotions and genuine transfers." Har-Hi had a clouded expression on his face. "If not now, that day will come. We knew this since that day we got promoted on Richter 4. Everything will come to an end, this is the way things go." Sobody sitting in his accustomed chair made a resigning gesture. "If they don't send us out on another mission, they make a mistake. I am a Golden for 12,000 years and have a palace with every comfort and luxury imaginable, yet I am home right here." --""-- Angela rushed to the cave exit after she had used the Nexus Point. She had emerged onto a narrow plateau that led to a winding path down a steep mountain to a flat valley that stretched to the horizon. The flat was rimmed by walled enclaves and a deep circle of tents and booths. The light of the local sun was so bright and was reflected off the almost white ground, hurting her eyes. She was certain staring at it could make a being blind. Along with the light of the sun came an almost unbearable dry heat. She had nothing on her, but what she was wearing and the sword. The rest of her meager belongings had either spread across the rugged rocks where she had dropped her bundle or had remained behind in the room she had occupied. Behind her she heard that angry voice, she was certain she had heard coming out the window of her chambers. "There she is! You insolent bitch! How dare you fleeing from my master! We dealt with that Yellow traitor. Now you will return to my Lord and tell us everything or in Crea's name I will cause you so much pain..." Blinded by the light, she stumbled over a rock on the narrow path and almost fell. A new voice from the other end of the path said in a deep strong tone. "Is this cowardly bird creature threatening you, Miss?" She looked up. There was a human man dressed in black, his calf-high boots were dust-covered. He had very short hair, a scar running from his right eye to his mouth. His eyes behind black lenses held there by a frame. He was accompanied by a completely shrouded human-shaped being. Behind them was a tall very beautiful woman wearing a reddish hooded cloak against dust and heat. She had lost all hope. "Flee, stranger. They hunt me and kill everyone helping me." "Girl, I have never fled from anything and despise bullies." The cloaked woman said. "Uritel, you better turn and run. My husband is irritated already." The cloaked being sounded amused. "It is never wise to make a Terran angry, Knight of Light especially this one!" The tall human offered Angela his hand. "Seems my associates know that bully by name. I am Richard Stahl and I be damned if I let some goon threaten a female in my presence." She took the offered hand, and if by magic impossible to explain, her fear and hopelessness subsided. There was an aura of strength and confidence that never accepted compromise. She came to her feet. Uritel raised his sword. "What fool interferes with the business of a God? We are tired of these insects trying to deny what is his. You will serve as an example to these other two with you." Uritel expelled a powerful blast to obliterate the mortal that dared to speak to him. The blast faded into nothingness long before it reached the man. Completely surprised by that, he fired off another even stronger blast and yet the same occurred. The black shrouded being said. "This man stands not alone, the Narth Supreme declares unwavering allegiance." Stahl growled. "You are not God, I believe in one only. The Eternal Warrior drew his weapon, a genuine TKU-12 QP. dialed to the highest setting with a much-practiced move of his thumb and fired. Not even the fabulous armor of Uritel created by Crea herself was able to deflect this brutal onslaught of temperatures that exceeded the hottest star in the universe by magnitudes. It vaporized the chest plate and burned a hole right through him, a second blast burned Uritel's head clean of the Knight of Light's shoulders. His shield of otherworldly origin, collapsing just before the Thermo kinetic blast hit. --""-- Lord Lumis still at Avondur had summoned three of his knights, the lying Yellow robe would not reveal where he had sent the woman, despite the torture Lumis inflicted on Guhn. However, he knew enough about these Nexus points, to have it reveal the last three destinations. Lumis had to admit to the shrewdness of the now-dead Yellow Robe. Guhn was able to use the Nexus point three times before Lumis and Uritel were able to locate him. Two of his knights had returned and confirmed that the Yellow Robe simply threw rocks through the trans-dimensional portals, therefore the woman had to be where Uritel went, but just as he wanted to follow he suddenly knew his powerful ally had been killed, he sensed the presence of something incredibly powerful and old. Just as he wanted to advance he was stopped, he heard Crea's voice. "My servant, you must not fall, remain on Avondur!" "Crea, the WEAPON! The woman, she knows where it is!" "The WEAPON will come to Avondur." He obeyed, but his face underneath his helmet was flushed with anger. "Someone killed Uritel. A paladin of the Light succumbed and must be avenged." "You must do nothing but obey, and face the Dark One before the last token is reunited with him. I made a grave mistake, selecting you as my champion, but I can no longer correct it. Therefore strike for me and succeed, I make you equal to me if you are victorious." He clenched his mailed fist. "A mistake?" She did not respond to his question but said. "On Avondur, the decision will be made. You must prevent that decision." --""-- Admiral McElligott sat in his office aboard the USS ZENO, the room was secured to the highest security protocol, he again was in contact with Deepa Lyda, the Commandant of NAVINT. Due to the highly encrypted nature, communication was audio-only. It reminded the old admiral of time before the ascent, when people of Earth used devices called telephones. He had just stuffed a pipe and said to the woman on the other end of the connection. "The Tigershark is technically still a NAVINT unit and all her crew is detached to NAVINT, specifically the X Fleet, but I am planning to end that arrangement. The project FISH has exceeded all expectations. The crew and its captain deserve promotions and with it come new assignments" "They do deserve promotions and vacations, but why end something that is working so well?" "I think that Dai is ready for his own command and there is another project I have in development that could benefit from having a few members of that crew." He leaned back. "Besides, I think it will be a good thing if that floating mystery magnet is broken up. Did you read the latest report? " "I have. They solved the Ypeherix problem, eliminated a threat as potent as the Narth and towed in a huge piece of a genuine Earlies ship. As I understand there are at least three space faring societies who want to know more about the Union, meaning more or less they want to join." "Yes, and she once again freed a slew of slaves." He wiped a few tobacco crumbs of the otherwise clean desk. "I have not completely made up my mind what I am going to do with them, but I will send them on vacation for a few months." "Should this not also be discussed with Cherubim and the Eternal Warrior? It was him who more or less found the core of that crew." McElligott's voice had an edge as he said. "Cherubim will be glad to go back to her other duties and I am sick and tired of discussing every single decision I make with that scar-faced jarhead. He is getting too big for his pants, whatever he thinks he is, he still works for me. I am the Admiral of the Fleet." Deepa's voice was unchanged. "Like the time when they sent him to Brisbane? The Eternal Warrior has never done anything questionable." He got really angry. "I can read between the lines. You accusing me to have done such things. The universe is far more complex than this little marine lieutenant wants it to be. I do what is needed. I won't be blackmailed by you." Deepa responded. "Oh no worries, there is an entire army of skeletons in your closet that will eventually come to light. I am not ignoring your role and contributions, but I think you need to take a good hard look at yourself." "Enough of this. I want to know where Stahl, the Narth Supreme, and his wife went. It appears he is not involved in the recent events." "Why ask me? Can Admiral Stahl not take a leave of absence without you knowing?" McElligott cut the transmission after saying. "He is up to something I just know it." --""-- The Jolly Blue left the Solken system and went super-luminal on a course that would take the ship to N'Ger. Phil kept staring at the truly strange man who had come aboard. He looked artificial, but not like a Sentmac. There was no hair anywhere, no pores or wrinkles, no ear lobes or eyelashes. There were no pupils, just glowing white where a human's eyes would have been. Phil held the stranger's hand. "Where have you been all these years? You simply vanished one day." "I do not recall, Phil. I became conscious after a long sleep-like state in an underwater cave. I found myself in a capsule and a sentient fish was speaking to me." Egill said. "That was Tyr, a Tyranno Fin. You were on a planet called Nilfeheim. If I understand Tyr correctly he gained consciousness long before humans came to Nilfeheim, in that very underwater cave, but you are known to Phil from Earth?" The old detective leaned forward. "I know you always had issues with remembering things, but do you remember meeting me?" "Yes, I do. You were engaged with a Saresii woman. There were Peter and Wulf." "Peter is still around, doing what he has always done. back then he was a Texas Ranger and now he is a Union Ranger. You returned Wulf to his time stream before you vanished." "I still can not recall details. but I know I am only part of what I will become and I am destined to be reunited with the sum of all that is me." Alegar joined the conversation. "We are headed to a place called N'Ger, where we hope to find a passage to Avondur. For us, it started as a crime mystery and evolved into an apparent cosmic one." "I came conscious in that cave because whatever event you are referring to is drawing near." Egill had not changed back into modern attire, he kept wearing his traditional Nilfeheim gear. "How did you meet Phil? If I understand he was born in 1912, but you met him in 2016. Would that not mean you were 104 years old?" "Yes, I was." Phil got up and took a framed two-dee picture that was featured prominently on his main console. "This is Alegra Soneri, my first wife. I met her in 1954 when I was 42 years old. She was on Earth undercover for the Saresii, investigating Freon and Vrill activities. I was at the FBI and had been picked to be part of Project Armadillo." "Project Armadillo?" Egill asked. "What was that?" Back then Earth's humanity did not know or believe in extra-terrestrial life, but there were secret societies and national governments that knew better. In 1947 a Freon Scoutship was shot down over Roswell, New Mexico. In those days nation-states still existed on Earth and New Mexico was part of the United States of America." Alegar listening with great interest as well said. "I read somewhere that Earth nations were fighting each other." Phil nodded. "Yes, that was indeed the case. I fought as a soldier in World War two and the time after that war was called the Cold War." Egill asked. "And Project Armadillo?" "It was a top-secret project of the United States to investigate extraterrestrial activities on Earth. I should mention that a Pan Saran officer who crash-landed on Earth even before the Big War, urged the President to take this threat seriously. Project Armadillo grew into AXIOM by the way and the Pan Saran officer was its director until 2098, known simply as Mr. Smith." Phil clearly remembered faces and old long gone friends as his voice reflected his emotions. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I was one of the first agents and during a case investigating a secret Vrill base, I met Alegra and fell in love. She revealed her alien origin and used Saresii medicine to slow my aging. So yes I was 104 when I met Dark Cloud. Together we defeated a Freon-Xunx clone infestation of New York City sewers. You, Dark Cloud disappeared the following year and I left Earth with my wife." Egill scratched his beard. "This is an amazing story and I want to hear more, but what kind of name is Dark Cloud?" "This name was given to me by a wise Native American. They found me standing on their land." Phil touched his chest. "He made Peter, Wulf and me immortal." "Did this not please you?" "It is a blessing and a curse and I think I like to age now." "Once I am complete, I will have the wisdom and the control to affect you this way." Alegar stared at the alien. "You are the one this Prophecy speaks about, are you not?" "I am part of it, yes. I am the body of the Dark One." --""-- Alycia examined the headless body and looked up. "Yes, this was Urtiel and a Knight of Light." The Narth Supreme said. "Let us return to the settlement and take residence in an establishment that accommodates visitors. It is unwise to use this passage at this point in time." Stahl replaced the energy cell of his blaster. "I see the wisdom of that. There are bound to be more like that bird brain on the other side." He took a canteen of his belt and offered it to the woman. "It's just cold water." Angela thankfully accepted the flask and after she drank she said. "They will not give up and hunt me. You must not associate with me or be hunted and killed. just look poor Guhn." "I don't know who Guhn is," Stahl said, "but I am not abandoning anyone on the threat of bullies." Alycia smiled under her hood. "I can attest to that." "Is this N'Ger?" Angela asked. Stahl took back the bottle. "Yes, it is." "I am trying to find a place called the Union where the Coven dwell. Do you know where that is?" Alycia answered. "The Union is a very big place but quite distant from here. However, I am the Oldest of the Coven. Who are you and why are you seeking us?" "I am Angela Curse, the kind men of the Yellow Robes have granted me shelter for many years but those who hunt me have found me and I was told the Coven could protect me." Her last words faded as her hopes sank. A woman with white hair, graphite gray skin and a skimpy outfit consisting of a bra, chiffon veils and metal like tights came from the same cave behind her, held a bright red sword-like weapon. "He was alone, no one else came through that Nexus portal. It is dialed for Avondur alright." The newcomer looked at Angela. "She carries Netherblood. I can smell it." Stahl crossed his sizeable arms. "We should follow Narth's advice and find some shelter, we can sort things out under a roof and some shadow." Alycia reached out and offered her hands. "Come then Angela, I know the Yellow Wizard and the Coven will indeed protect you." Lucy gave Stahl a side-look and they all turned to follow the path back down. Angela was not certain if she should trust these strangers, but she decided to do exactly that. The strange group centered on a seemingly normal human with an unexplained aura of integrity. --""-- The entire crew of the Tigershark had assembled in the now empty cargo hold. The former slaves had been transferred to secure facilities and were processed by Union personnel. Those who had a place to go were offered transportation to the closest possible destination, those who had no place to go were offered Union residence or citizenship. The Admiral of the Fleet, McElligott, had asked for this assembly and formally received a copy of our report. He was not physically present, but he was present as Avatar He was still on his way along with Union Scientists ready to swarm over the wreck and the now-dead transport of the Unpronounceable. McElligott announced promotions and decorated members of my crew with awards. Finally, he said. "The USS Tigershark will return to Richter Base, and then you all get a well-deserved leave. So, Captain Olafson, get your ship and crew back to Richter Base. No deviation, no rescue missions or anything in that regard. You have a fast bird, get her there as fast as your engines can get her there." An aide approached the Admiral and whispered with the Old Highlander. McElligott audibly sighed. "I do not know how you do it, Captain. But the Camogi invited you, Luitenant Two-Three and Lt.Commander Narth to Camogi Home." --""-- Admiral Stahl used the GalNet connection of the Golden enclave to contact Fleet Command. He had not taken a real vacation in more than a hundred years and he never really went on a honeymoon, but he was too much involved to completely relax. The Devi was still in the LEO II galaxy. Apparently, Captain Harris was in no hurry to return and vacate the command seat. Richard understood that only too well. The rest of the First Fleet had returned to the Arsenal system. He had just consumed the incredible report of the USS Tigershark and Captain Olafson when he was contacted by Admiral Lyda. After he exchanged greetings with the old lady at the helm of NAVINT she told him about McElligott's plans to break up the Tigershark crew. Deepa concluded. "I have talked to Mothermachine and Cherubim, what I ask of you, is to order Erica to come to N'Ger. She must go to Avondur." Stahl nodded. "While I still don't understand much of what is going to happen, I knew Erica and whatever she will be is the very center of all this." "The USS Tigershark is still a NAVINT unit and I take care of that. I too will be there old Warhorse." --""-- The USS ZENO had dropped out of Quasi to meet with the USS ZEPHYR, the flagship of the NAVINT admiral. Technically NAVINT was a department of the Union Spatial Navy, but under an Assembly decision, it was independent. An arrangement, McElligott himself had supported almost two hundred years ago. Mainly to make the X Fleet and its secret based within Freespace legal under the Intelligence gathering act. Now he regretted this decision. Admiral Lyda was the commandant of NAVINT now for over 500 years. Yet he never learned much about her real background. She was recommended for that post by the Assembly Security council, with endorsements of Mothermachine, The Klack Queen, the Saresii Elders. When the Gray Ghosts were established she received confirmation from that secret body including the Narth Supreme. He knew she was endorsed by Stahl and Cherubim. McElligott himself never had any issues with her, and always worked closely with her, as he often used NAVINT assets himself. But now she arrived in uniform and with her sleek and fast battleship that was specifically built for intelligence services. The Old Highlander knew she was Saresii and a very vague rumor suggested that she began her intelligence career as a Grey Cat and rose to be the leader of that Saresii service even before the Saresii became Union. Basically, she was the Saresii version of Cherubim. While Cherubim was of Earth, he did not know how or why Deepa was impervious to age. Now she strolled into his office in her uniform and gave him a cold smile. "I was informed you ordered the Tigershark back to Richter 4?" "Yes, so?" "Project FISH is a joint operation between the regular fleet and NAVINT is it not?" "Yes, so the Tigershark could be attached to X Fleet and operate undercover as Silverstreak." "So why not consult with Cherubim and me? Why leave the Stahl out of the loop. I feel the Tigershark is one of our most potent assets and I need that ship for a NAVINT operation. So please sent it to N'Ger under the disguise of course." "That Stahl reported being on vacation there has nothing to do with that?" She laughed. "The Eternal Warrior working Undercover for NAVINT?" McElligott knew there was more to it, but he had to agree. Stahl and NAVINT operations was a long stretch. "Alright, Deepa. Can I ask what the operation is all about?" "I inform you as soon as we know details ourselves." --""-- Category:Edited by Renaud